Espyras Academy
by doodleflop
Summary: Espyras Academy; a place for 'emotional growth and troubled teens'. Two boys meet during one of the academy's promotional summer camps - and they don't exactly hit it off. A story about growing up, overcoming obstacles and learning to love. Narusasu. AU.


**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my new fanfic, 'Espyras Academy' - I hope you will like it! (If you are wondering, 'Espyras' doesn't actually mean anything - not that I know, anyway.)**

**Rating: M (for language, violence, sex, mature situations)**

**World/Pairing: Naruto (AU) - NaruSasu/SasuNaru**

**Please note:**** please only read if open-minded. A lot of this fanfic is based around homosexuality, and religion appears at some points. I do not mean to offend anyone, and I don't believe that I 'hate' on any religions - I just like to explore different points of views. If you're the type of person that accepts only one POV, your own, then this probably isn't something you want to read.**

**Please no flaming or hating. Happy reading! Comments/reviews and faves are loved. (:**

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" the boy slammed his fists down angrily on the table. "I am <em>not<em> going to some crack camp for insane people!"

Tsunade sighed and silently covered her face with a palm. The boy was acting in an overly aggressive, extremely agitated, unreasonably pissed off way - exactly how she had predicted. But that didn't make things any easier.

"Look," she spoke in a low voice, trying to make the boy calm down a bit. "Just take a look at these." Tsunade spread a plethora of leaflets across the desk between them and then glanced back up at him. He narrowed his eyes and made a pointed effort to not look down at them, and to instead continue radiating his Death Glare. She sighed again, but this time angrier and less patient. "I resent how the 'good doctor' act never works with you. You are going to this program, and that is final! I am your doctor and I know it is best for you. Now, your time with me is up. You can either leave the leaflets and go into this thing with little to zero knowledge of exactly what it is you are getting yourself into, or you can prepare yourself. Take them or leave them." Wiping a strand of hair out of her face, she levelled with his glare. "Now go. I have another child to see." That was a low blow. She knew how he hated being called a 'child' - especially when his 18th birthday was going to be in a few months time.

"Bye Sasuke!" she called in a fake, overly-cheery voice as he stood up, slamming his chair backwards and stalked out of the room. Tsunade sighed again in frustration, before noticing that he'd swiped a couple of the flyers from the table. She allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of her lips and leaned back in her chair; perhaps there was hope for him after all. The door slammed loudly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke made a valiant effort to slam every door on his way out of the building; at one point he practically broke a small child's nose (he, uh, got in the way) - probably Tsunade's next patient, so he'd be hearing about that in three days time no doubt. He hissed under his breath, practically slamming his feet down as he walked. This eventually started to hurt his knees though, so he stopped. He could feel the anger dissipating but a part of him wanted to <em>hold onto it<em> because damnit, he had a right to be angry! His god damn stupid therapist! Who the hell did she think she was? She didn't have the right to send him to some crazy kid camp - did she?

Faltering in his steps, Sasuke paused. Up to this point, he'd been angry about the suggestion of attending the 'camp', but had never actually considered that he might have to _go_. For a moment he panicked, and then decided to brush it off. Of course she couldn't send him to some damned remote forest. Tsunade couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to - therapist or not.

He managed to make it back to his room before even working up the courage to look at the flyers he had grabbed. They were all the same sickening green colour, with "Espyras Academy" written in cheerful yellow, bubbly font across the top. Sasuke had been about to (attempt to) read the damn things, but this immediately annoyed the hell out of him and so they took an immediate trip through the air and into his trashcan. The brunet snorted in disgust and laid back on his bed. Like fuck was he going there.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk to you." The blond boy hesitated and paused before turning around. This did not sound like the start of a good conversation, and for a split second he felt like bailing out of the nearest window. Instead, he grinned a cheery "Okay!" and sat down on the couch facing his parents.<p>

"Thank you, Naruto," his mother smiled and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Well, um, we-"

"We've decided that you should join a special program," his father cut in. Naruto didn't like it when he did that, but didn't say anything. Instead, he raised an eyebrow.

"A... Special program?" he was instantly curious. "What is it?"

"Well, in light of what you said a few days earlier," his father cleared his throat. "your mother and I have decided-"

"Wait, no!" Naruto cut in. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. "I told you that was a joke!" Truthfully, the blond was still somewhat embarrassed about the whole incident.

It had started when he'd woken up. For some reason, on that day he had been strangely philosophical - which was unusual as he was normally an empty-headed moron with zilch attention span. His philosophical thoughts had seemed deep and interesting at the time, and had progressed through the morning. By the time he'd showered and eaten his breakfast, Naruto was convinced that he'd turned into the world's greatest professor overnight - and it had seemed like an amazing idea to share his musings with his parents. Just as they'd been about to leave, from his mouth fell the words: "Hey, mum, dad, I've been thinking. Isn't it best to kill yourself when you're happy, before everything.. Gets bad? Also, this new cereal is really nice."

His parents jaws had dropped and he'd been sent to his bedroom before he could say "shit, I was joking!". Now they were convinced he was some kind of suicidal, angst-ridden blob of a teenager. Which was quite remarkable, since he'd figured they'd gotten used to his overly-happy self over the years.

"Yes, well, we still have.. Concerns about you, Naruto. We figure it's the best thing for you." His father smiled. Naruto forced himself to smile back.

"If that's what you want me to do, it's fine with me!" he grinned, but it wasn't entirely honest. It did seem to please his mother though, as she looked happy.

"That's great!" she beamed. "It's being run by Espyras Academy - here, here's a flyer." She handed the boy a bright green leaflet. Naruto thought it looked welcoming.

"Cool..." he said, turning it over in his hands.

"Yes," his mother agreed. "They focus on improving different skillsets in teenagers - it's aimed at, um, troubled teenagers. It's for _emotional growth_. And it teaches you how to do lots of interesting things! Like.. Um, starting a fire. In the wilderness." Naruto didn't think that the way she'd explained it made it sound very appealing, but he'd skimmed halfway through the flyer before losing interest and it did seem fairly cool. He liked to learn things - mainly hands-on activities, he wasn't what you would call 'book smart' - and those activities sounded like fun. Plus, it got him out of school for however long.

"How long is it for? And where?"

"Only 30 days!" his mother sounded rushed as she said it, as if she thought that the prospect of being away from home for 30 days might scare him (which it sort of did). "..Utah."

"Utah, cool!" He didn't voice his worries because he didn't want to make his parents worry any more than they already were - and Naruto actually had no fucking clue where this 'Utah' place was.

"I'm glad you're willing to go," his mother smiled. "If you read that leaflet, it'll tell you all about it. Or you can ask me or your father. We've spoken to the representatives a lot recently." The blond flashed her a grin.

"No, really, I'm looking forward to it. It'll be an adventure! When is it?"

"..Next week. We actually, um, already booked your place," her face blushed red, and Naruto tried not to let his grin falter. Sounds like he'd had no choice from the start.

"That's cool," he tried to sound fine with it. "I'll go and read this in my room."

"We're proud of you, son," his father said in a deep voice. Naruto stood up and trudged upstairs, closing his bedroom door behind him. He flopped down on the bed and looked at the leaflet. Pretty colours.

"Hmmm," Naruto pulled a weird face and rolled over. He felt slightly annoyed at his parents for enrolling him without asking, but also grateful. They must have put a lot of time into thinking about this, and money too. He also felt somewhat guilty for making them worry so much - seriously, he'd just been having a weird day. He hadn't even properly thought about the implications of those words.

Either way, this camp thing sounded like fun! Despite it being a week away, Naruto's spirits soared and he began flying around his room, packing his things into a bag.

* * *

><p>"This. Is. Going. To. Be. <em>Awesome!<em>" Naruto walked through the airport beside his parents, practically dancing on his feet. The past week had seemingly flown by, and after packing, unpacking and re-packing some seventeen times, he was finally on his way! Scanning the crowd, he located the Espyras Academy representative (mainly because he had a gigantic, happy, yellow sign hung around his neck saying so) and bounded over. His parents trailed behind.

"Hello! I am Kakashi Hatake, and I'm here to guide you to camp Espyras!" the man looked overly happy, but in a weird, hazed-out way. His had odd gray hair, which was stuck up in all directions. Overall, he seemed fairly nice though. "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm guessing?"

"Yes!" Naruto beamed, dropping his bags on the floor (and crushing the instructor's foot in the process). He winced, but it was barely visible.

"Okay. We're just waiting for one other person, and then we can leave. Feel free to say your goodbyes."

Naruto turned to his parents and enveloped them in an enthusiastic hug. "I'll miss you guys!" he practically bawled, quite loudly. He trusted them to not forget him.

"It'll be okay, Naruto," his mother rubbed his back sympathetically and his dad thumped his arm in a manly-manly way.

"Son, we'll pick you up in 30 days. Have a good time, and keep safe." His father gave him a quick (and totally manly) hug, before grabbing his mother's elbow and directing her towards the exit. Naruto had to resist the urge to run after them. He was beginning to have second thoughts about the chilled gray-haired guy behind him.

"It'll be fun," Kakashi rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and the blond grinned.

"I know!" and then he paused. "Where are the others?"

"I'm actually only here to collect you and one other person. We have different representatives picking up people from different airports." Kakashi checked his watch and frowned. "The other guy needs to hurry up, or-"

"_I refuse to be sent to some shitty crack camp!_" screeched a black-haired boy. Naruto stared. The boy was indeed making a spectacle of himself - shouting loudly and being.. Dragged through the airport by a blonde woman.

"Geddoff me! Damnit, woman!" the boy hissed, breaking free of her grip and attempting to halt. The woman spun on her heels and then practically bodyslammed him to the ground.

"You're going, you little brat!" she snarled.

"You can't make me do things I don't want to!" the boy writhed and almost escaped again, but she grabbed his ankle and dragged him back towards her. She slung him over his shoulder and he snarled and hissed and squirmed some more.

"If you didn't notice, brat, we're already at the damn airport!" the woman eventually stopped making a scene long enough to spot Kakashi and loudly stride over. "Hello! This is Sasuke Uchiha, ready for Camp Espyras!" she grinned. Kakashi and Naruto looked dumbfounded, but then the instructor smiled.

"Sure. Why don't you give me your baggage to carry?" Tsunade dumped the boy in the gray-haired man's hands, and he was once again slung over a shoulder. "Thank you! Have a nice day!" The blonde smiled and turned to leave.

"Sasuke, you _are_ doing this. It's in your best interests. Just loosen up and try to have a good time." She hesitated, as if waiting for a reply, then obviously decided she wasn't going to receive one and left.

"Put me down," the words were spoken with such iciness and hatred Naruto shivered.

"I don't think so!" Kakashi said cheerfully, tightening his grip on the kid and walking towards the boarding gate. "Naruto, if you could be so kind, bring the bags?" Naruto scooped them up off the floor and scurried after the man, who apparently already had the tickets ready.

Somehow, they made it past the airport security and onto the plane, despite the black-haired kid screaming "rape!" and "kidnap!" the entire way there. Kakashi dropped him into a seat, tightened his seatbelt and proceeded to use his arms as added seatbelts until the doors were closed and locked. Then, the boy finally realised he'd been defeated and slumped into a moody silence. He continued to shoot Glare Daggers of Death at the two in his company for the entire plane journey, and said not a single word. At one point, he tried to switch seats (which resulted in him almost being sat on, and consequently smothered to death, by an obese man), and then he tried to sit in the aisle, but the air hostesses politely told him to get the hell out of the way.

Then, he sat back down in his seat and promptly fell asleep.

"Wow. He seems... Nice," Naruto wrinkled his nose, speaking for what seemed like the first time in hours. He'd been too preoccupied by the stormy Sasuke to say anything.

"He is just experiencing mild hatred for being sent here," Kakashi said in a happy voice, apparently undeterred by the angry youth. Naruto blinked in a dumbfounded fashion.

"Who was the blond lady?"

"His therapist, I believe. We spoke earlier." Naruto digested this information. He was aware that this camp was for "troubled youth", but he also hoped that not all of the kids were.. As explosive and asshole-y as this kid.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke. Sasuke. Wake up."<p>

Sasuke growled. He hadn't really been sleeping - just... Resting his eyes. He could feel the side of his face stuck to the metal tray attached to the seat in front (that he'd been resting his head on). "This better be important," he grumbled, peeling his face away and sluggishly sitting up straight. He opened his eyes and there was a blond kid right in his face. Ah, yes, the traitor who'd carried the bags to the plane. "What?" he snapped.

"I... Got chocolate for you." The blond held a chocolate bar out. Sasuke stared, and then took it, and then threw it at the other boy's head.

"You woke me up for that?" he snarled. Naruto rubbed his head, and at first looked confused, then hurt, then annoyed.

"Asshole! I was nice, and you literally threw it back in my face!"

"Blond retard." There was a tense moment of silence before the blond was practically in Sasuke's lap, wrestling with him and shoving the chocolate in his face.

"I got you chocolate! Now eat it! Selfish bastard!" Sasuke struggled but had the disadvantage because he was being crushed into his seat. He was also aware how ridiculous they looked, and how Kakashi was currently pretending to be dumb, deaf and blind. He bit Naruto's fingers and the boy recoiled, whined and slumped back into his seat.

"Bastard," Naruto sighed, and then turned away from him. Sasuke didn't even bother dignifying that with a response.

**A/N: _ooooh_. snap. chocolate fight.**

**update coming soon.**


End file.
